A driver's rear view in a vehicle may be partially or completely obstructed in various situations. For example, a vehicle may be equipped with a multimedia entertainment system which includes a viewing screen mounted on the ceiling of the vehicle. When the viewing screen is in a position that is viewable by the rear occupants of the vehicle, it may partially or completely block the driver's view as reflected in the rearview mirror. For another example, vehicles such as, but not limited to, cargo trucks, moving trucks, recreational vehicles (“RVs”), and tractor trailer truck typically lack a rear window or the rear window is obstructed and, therefore, the driver's view out the rear of the vehicle is obstructed.
To restore the driver's rear view which is partially or completely blocked, a display may be used to display an image obtained from a rear-facing camera. This display may be integrated into the rearview mirror. Alternatively, the display may be placed behind the driver with the functional viewing side of the display facing the front of the vehicle. The driver may then view the display from a reflection in the rearview mirror or turn around and view the display directly. However, a problem associated with using the display to restore an obstructed view is the perspective of the image displayed may not match the driver's current viewing angle and, therefore, the driver's perspective of the image. Additionally, as the driver's viewing angle changes, such as when the driver moves his head position, the image on the display may not accordingly adjust the image to match the current viewing angle. As a result, the images shown on the display may not mimic what the driver would actually see if the driver's view were not obstructed.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have a display for restoring a driver's obstructed view which substantially matches the driver's current viewing angle with the video image that is currently on the display.